Weekly Onshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A group of Yugioh oneshots all containing shonen-ai. Many different pairings. May take requests later on. I really don't want to be one of those authors, but...please read and review...
1. Baking

Well, hi everyone. I wanted to try doing this, just to see what everyone thought. This is going to be a bunch of different little oneshots. I know almost everyone is doing one of these now a days, but I thought I'd give it a go. All of these will be shonen-ai (don't like, leave now) and there will be lots different pairing (the first three are puzzleshipping because that is my favorite pairing and that was before I decided that I wanted to try some other pairings). Later maybe I will take pairing/idea requests, but for now I already have a bunch of these written out so I am going to try on a weekly bases to update (if I don't it means I forgot so someone just send me an angry review and I will). Also you will soon notice that every pairing so far has Yugi in it. That is because he is my favorite uke and I've discovered that I don't really like any pairing with out him in it (it's kind of weird and I'm sorry if it bothers anyone). If and when I start taking request I probably will accept ones that do not have Yugi in them. Anyway, hopefully author notes will not be this long in the future.

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Warnings: Ummm…Yami's real name, Yugi and Yami are separated, and in Yugi's POV.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh.

Summery: Yugi is making a cake and Yami wants to help.

_**#1 of short stories**_

_Baking_

"Aibou, are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" Atem asked for the tenth time, it was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, Yami, I'm sure. I make cakes all the time, you know that. Besides I'm almost done." I replied as I put the rest of the dishes in the sink so I could wash them later. I know my yami was just trying to help, but I knew that if he did, he'd probably just accidentally set something on fire again, but I couldn't tell him that.

Atem sighed as he leaned against the opening into the kitchen, "Very well, little one. When is this party again?"

I glanced at the clock and turned back to him, "It starts at noon so, in about an hour. That give me plenty of time to finish the cake and then we can head over there and help finish putting up decorations."

He smiled and turned around, "Alright then, I suppose I will find something to entertain myself until it is time to go."

"Okay, Yami, try not to cause any trouble though." I yelled after him.

He peered back around the corner to roll his eyes at me, "Ha, ha, you're so hilarious love."

I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him, "I know I am and that's why you love me."

He laughed as he came back into the kitchen and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "And many other reasons."

He leaned down as I wrapped my arms around his neck and – the timer for the oven went off. I rolled my eyes and was about to ignore it, but Atem backed away chuckling softly.

"Sorry, Aibou, but you should finish that cake. Maybe we can pick this up where we left off after the party." He said as he walked back out of the kitchen.

"You're so mean." I muttered as I turned off the timer and removed the cake from the oven.

**The End**

Well, there is my first shot at this. I hope everyone likes it. Reviews and constructive criticism would be great. Thank you to all who read this.


	2. My Heart

Hello everyone. I just wanted to tell everyone that I am starting over. I am going to change my formatting for these, but the first chapter will stay how it is. The only reason I put up the first story was to see if people would read this and though I only got proof that one person is that is good enough for me. At first I was going to put all my one shots up in the order I wrote them, but there are 80 of them so far so I figured that at the end of the chapters I would let you readers pick between five which one you would like to read, hopefully that way I will get at least one review, that would be nice after all. Anyway, enough of the ranting. I promise that future introductions will not be so long, I just wanted to make sure I explained everything.

Title: My Heart

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not own the song My Heart, it belongs to Paramore

Author Note: This story was inspired by the song My Heart by Paramore, hence the name. If someone can figure out what line inspired it I will do a request story for them.

Rating: T+

Genera: Angst

Warning: Slight gore and character death

Other Notes: Yami's real name, Yami's POV, and Yugi and Yami have separate bodies

Summery: Sadly, I'm really bad at these so I'm afraid that after this point there will be no more summaries.

**My Heart**

I run threw the already open door to the Kame Game Shop, looking around the front room wildly. I had felt a lance of pain shoot across the link that I share with my light and I knew something was wrong.

"Yugi!" I yell as I begin to search for him, "Aibou, where are you?!"

The house is in perfect order, everything is in its place, and yet it all seems wrong.

I enter the kitchen and see the phone, which I quickly grab and immediately run up the stairs so that I can continue looking for my hikari.

I'm extremely worried now. I can sense that Yugi is in the house, but why hasn't he answered me?

I reach the second floor landing and run into the closest room - which happens to be the one Yugi and I share - and freeze, horrified.

I have found Yugi. He is lying on the floor in a small pool of his own blood which is pouring from what appears to be a bullet wound in his side.

"Yugi!" I scream, running to him and dropping to my knees at his side as I pull him to my chest, "Oh, god Yugi, please open your eyes!"

Yugi opens his eyes very slowly and looks at me with unfocused amethysts, "'Tem."

I gasp, "Yugi. Please keep your eyes open." I whisper as I raise the phone and quickly dial the only phone number Yugi ever taught me.

I put the phone to my ear and hear it ring and then someone picks up, it's a recording, "Please state your emergency."

"My boyfriend's been shot." I yell.

"Please hold well I connect you to one of our on calls." The voice says and then I hear an annoying buzz.

"What?!" I yell into the phone, pissed.

Fortunately someone picks up very quickly, "Hello, may I ask what the problem is?"

I resist the urge to grown, I've already been asked this, "My boyfriend has been shot." I repeat.

"Can you please give me the address of your location?" The now human voice asked.

I gave the voice my address, vaguely heard that they were sending an ambulance, and then hung up, dropping the phone at my side.

I look back down at Yugi, who has been looking at me through the whole conversation over the phone. Our eyes might and I chock back a sob because I can see that the beautiful light that usually shines in Yugi's eyes is already beginning to fade.

"Oh, gods, Yugi." I whisper as I pull him closer, bury my face in his hair, and start to cry.

"'Tem." I hear Yugi whisper again.

I lift my head so that I can look into his eyes again.

"I l-love-" Yugi started.

"I know, I love you to. Please don't leave me Yugi." I beg.

I can see that Yugi is about to start crying as well, "I'm sorry." He whispers as tears start to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Yugi, no, don't apologize. It's not your fault." I cry, pulling Yugi closer.

"'Tem, pl-please don't cry." Yugi whimpered.

"Forgive me." I say as I go to wipe my eyes, but stop when I realize that my arm is covered in Yugi's blood. I look at the wound in Yugi's side to see that it is still bleeding profusely.

I look at Yugi's face again to find that his eyes are closed.

"Yugi!" I yell, shaking him gently.

His lips quiver as if he is going to answer, but I stop him.

"No, Yugi, it's alright, save your strength." I say, I grab one of his wrists, quickly finding his pulse. I can feel it, but barely. I can tell that he doesn't have much longer. Where is that damn ambulance?!

I wait with Yugi cradled in my arms, for several more excruciating seconds until I finally hear sirens off in the distance.

"Thank god." I whisper as I hug Yugi tighter, grapping his wrist once more, this time I am horrified to find that his pulse is even fainter then it had been the first time and as I hold his wrist I feel it stop altogether.

I gasp as pain shoots right through my chest and I slump forward, against Yugi.

The last things I hear are paramedics yelling and storming up the stairs before everything goes black.

**The End**

Alright now everyone gets to vote for which short story I will post next. I will give the title of it, the pairing it contains, and the genera. Here are your five choices:

1-Title: Night Out

Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)

Genera: General/Romance

2-Title: Gaming

Pairing: Trapshipping (Bakura/Yami/Ryou/Yugi)

Genera: General/Comedy?

3-Title: Open Your Eyes

Pairing: Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi)

Genera: Romance

4-Title: I'm Still Here

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Genera: Comfort

5-Title: Here Without You

Pairing: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou((implied/mentioned/one-sided)))

Genera: Angst

Alright I will give people a week to vote and then I will post the next one. I hope every one enjoys this chapter.


	3. Date Night

*sad sigh* No one voted…so I just picked the first one…I guess no one is reading these…this might be my last one…

Title: Date Night

Pairing: (Kleptoshipping) Bakura/Yugi

Rating: T

Warning: Slight OOCness from Yugi…I think…

**Date Night**

"Come on ' Kura ." Yugi whined as he held his albino lover's wrist and tried to make him move faster.

Bakura growled as he reluctantly allowed the small teen to pull him along, "Where the hell are we going?"

"Just to the park." Yugi answered.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck are we doing that?"

"Because, it's our date night." Yugi explained, "And it's either this or I make you take my to a sappy romance movie."

Bakura shuddered in disgust, "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"Come on ' Kura . Why can't we do something nice together without you complaining constantly?" Yugi whined.

"Because you always think of lame things to do." Bakura explained.

Yugi stopped, released Bakura's wrist, and turned to glare at his boyfriend, "Please stop complaining. How about this, if we go to the park for an hour and you don't complain once, when we get home I'll do whatever you want." Yugi said as he ran a finger up Bakura's arm and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

Bakura smirked as he grabbed Yugi's wrist, pulled him closer, and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Anything?"

Yugi nodded as he leaned up to press his lips to those of the former tomb robbers for a split second and then pulled away, "But you can't complain once, and if you do you'll sleep on the coach for a week."

"I suppose I don't have a choice." Bakura grumbled.

Yugi grinned, "Nope, but come on, it won't be that bad, I promise." And with that Yugi grabbed the taller boy's wrist again went back to dragging him to the park.

**The End**

Well…there you have it nonexistent readers…I don't necessarily need reviews, but it'd be nice to know if someone was actually reading this…so I'm afraid that if I don't get at least 3 reviews within the next…I'll give you a month (that's not too much to ask for is it?) not only am I not going to post any more, but I'm also just going to delete this…it's obviously just a waste of space…until next time…here are some choices for those who care:

1-Title: Gaming

Pairing: Trapshipping (Bakura/Yami/Ryou/Yugi)

Genera: General/Comedy?

2-Title: Open Your Eyes

Pairing: Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi)

Genera: Romance

3-Title: I'm Still Here

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Genera: Comfort

4-Title: Here Without You

Pairing: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou((implied/mentioned/one-sided)))

Genera: Angst

5-Title: Snow

Pairing: Yami/Ryou/Yugi

Genera: General/Comady?


	4. Open Your Eyes

*is dancing* Yay! It's only been a week and I've already received the 3 reviews that I asked for! Thank you so much everyone, it looks like I'll be continuing this after all. Alright the votes were close, but it looks like Open Your Eyes won, so here it goes:

Title: Open Your Eyes

Pairing: Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi) (Can someone explain to me how this pairing got it's name?)

Rating: K+...or T...is kissing allowed in K+?

Disclaimer: (because I keep forgetting) I do not own Yugioh or the song Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol.

Warning: None

**Open Your Eyes**

"Malik, where are you taking me?" Yugi asked as he was led to an unknown destination by his boyfriend.

"You'll see in a moment, we're almost there, just be patient." Malik said as he continued to drag the blind folded young man down the street.

Suddenly they came to a halt and Malik forced Yugi to turn around as he stood behind him.

"Alright you can take it off now." Malik said.

Yugi reached to untie the knot at the back of his head and when he got the cloth away from his face he blinked a little at the bright light, but when his vision cleared he was looking at a house, "Malik, what is this?" He asked, confused as he turned to the other, wondering what was going on.

Malik smiled brightly as he stood in between Yugi and the house, spreading his arms and holding them above his head, "It's ours."

Yugi stood silent for a moment, trying to take in what Malik had just said, but then realization downed, "W-what?"

Malik continued to smile as he lowered his arms and then held Yugi's hands in his own, "I know how you're worried about your grandfather's health, but we really do need a place of our own. I made sure that it's very close though, he's just a couple houses over. If anything goes wrong we can be there in no time."

Yugi just continued to stare and Malik took this as a bad sign.

"Oh gods Yugi, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first, but I really wanted to surprise you." Malik rambled.

Suddenly Yugi threw his arms around Malik's neck and kissed him deeply before pulling away, "Don't apologize Malik, I love it. I can't believe you did this though."

Malik smiled, "Oh, thank Ra. I'm so glad you're not angry." Then Malik grabbed Yugi's hand and started dragging him up the walk way, "Come on, let me show you around."

Yugi smiled as well, as once again he allowed his boyfriend to drag him off.

**The End**

Thank you again for the reviews guys, I really apprciate it. Alright next week is going to be Snow because it's already been requested and then we'll go back to voting again. See you all next week. Please keep reviwing.


	5. Snow

Hi everyone. Thank you for more reviews. I hope you're all enjoying this and here is a new one. Actually I'm going to put two up today so the voting will be on the next one, but on with the story.

Title: Snow

Pairing: Yami/Ryou/Yugi (if anyone knows the shipping name for this please tell me)

Rating: K+

Warning: Yami has his own body…none

Disclaimer: …I wish I owned Yugioh, but sadly…

**Snow**

"Ryou, Aibou, wake up." A slightly concerned sounding Yami said as he shook his young lovers.

Brown and amethyst eyes began to flutter open.

The smallest of the three sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning, "What is it Yami?"

Ryou sat up as well.

"I think something is wrong." Yami replied, looking to the window.

The two hikari's blinked.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

The dark looked confused for a moment, "I-I don't know." He stood up, "Come look."

The confused lights looked at each other before following Yami to the window.

"See." Yami said, gesturing out the window.

"Yami what are we supposed to see?' Yugi questioned.

Yami blinked and looked at his light as though it should be obvious, but before he could point this out Ryou started giggling.

Yami and Yugi looked at Ryou.

"Ryou…" Yugi ventured.

"Yugi, Yami's never seen snow before." Ryou said, still giggling.

Yugi blinked before he realized that this was true and started laughing as well.

Yami's eyebrows furrowed, "Snow?"

Ryou stopped laughing first, "Sorry Yami, but everything's fine. Snow is just rain that freezes because it's cold."

"We never had that in-" Yami started.

"That's because it never gets cold enough in Egypt." Yugi explained.

"Oh." Yami said.

Yugi giggled again, "Come one, let's get some warm clothing on and go play in it."

Yami looked apprehensive, "Is that safe?"

Ryou smiled, "Yeah, its fine."

The two teens each grabbed one of Yami's hands and started dragging him toward the closet.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Yugi encouraged.

Yami sighed and gave in, "Very well."

**The End**

Well, I'm putting one more up today so voting will be on that one.


	6. Here Without You

Second update today I hope you all enjoy it, I'm sorry it's so short, but some of these are like that, anyway, here you go.

Title: Here Without You

Pairing: One-sided Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou)

Rating: Uhhh….T…just to be safe

Warning: I think spoiler on last episode…

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine nor is the song Here Without You

**Here Without You**

Ryou shot out of bed having just woken from a nightmare. He was panting and he quickly searched the room with tired eyes before relaxing, but only slightly.

He placed a hand over his heart and breathed out deeply as tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes. It had been three years since his yami had left him and it had been only with in the last six months that he had actually started missing him.

When Bakura had first been destroyed Ryou had been relived, he no longer had a dark, sadistic, evil, bastard possessing him, but then Ryou had realized that Bakura hadn't been all that bad. Sure he had been a jerk, but he had also helped Ryou out. Ryou also knew, even though the spirit would never admit it, that he had, had a soft spot for Ryou.

It hadn't been until a couple of years being with out the dark spirit that Ryou realized he was missing something.

Ryou sighed as he rolled over, pulled the covers further over himself, and closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get much more sleep tonight, but he might as well try.

**The End**

Alright, please continue to review, your reviews are the only reason I continue these. I hope you enjoyed this story and the one before it. Here are your choices for next week:

1-Title: Chocolate

Pairing: ?????/Yugi

Genera: Romance/General

2-Title: Fire

Pairing: Flareshipping (Seto/Yami/Yugi)

Genera: Comfort

3-Title: Sympathy

Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)

Genera: General

4-Title: I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Genera: (sadly…I have no idea)

5-Title: Your Guardian Angel

Pairing: Implied Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Genera: Supernateral


	7. Hunting

Hi everyone! Happy Halloween! I figured I would upload one of my Halloween-ish fics to celebrate. Don't worry, I'll still be uploading as scheduled tomorrow, but I just wanted to do this, so here you go.

Title: Hunting

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Warnings: …none I think

Disclaimer: I want to own Yugioh, but I have not yet obtained the rights…

**Hunting**

Joey entered the abandoned building with his gun clenched tightly at his side.

About a week ago an old woman had claimed that she had seen what looked like a human with bat wings and horns carrying what looked like a dead body through the back door of the house. The people of the town had all called her crazy, but Joey knew she wasn't, and that's why he was here.

Suddenly he heard a loud creaking come from the second story of the house. As quietly as he could he made his way up the stairs and to the last room at the end of the hallway. The door to this room was open and from his spot on the landing he could just make out the shadow of something moving inside.

Very slowly he made his way to the door, he stood to the side of it as he tried to calm himself, but he knew he didn't have time. If the thing found out he was there he would be killed for sure. As quickly as he could he jumped into the room and raised his gun.

The creature immediately jumped back in fright and flared its large leathery wings.

Joey gasped. He had seen many demons before, but never one like this. The demon was unusually small and instead of the usual blood red eyes he saw shocked and frightened amethysts looking back at him. How could something obviously evil look so cute?

"What the fuck?" The demon hunter cursed.

The creature flinching at the profanity and started to curl its wings around its self, looking at the human with fearful eyes, "P-please don't h-hurt me."

Joey blinked. He had also never heard a demon speak English, but he quickly shook off the surprise and raised his gun, "Give me one good reason not to shoot you now. You've killed people, not that I expect you to understand why that is wrong."

"Please, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean t-too-" The frightened demon started.

"You didn't mean to?! How do you accidentally kill someone?!" The demon hunter asked angrily.

The demon looked slightly embarrassed, "I was hungry, I h-had to ea-"

"That's why I need to kill you! You fucking kill and eat humans I can't let something like you walk around hurting people. Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot." Joey said as he aimed the gun at the demon.

The demon opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. A look of deep thought on the creatures face.

Joey waited, no matter what the demon said he was going to shoot it, but he was shocked when the demon uncurled its wings and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked prepared to shoot if the demon tried to attack or escape.

"I have no reason." The demon said simply.

"What?" Joey asked confused.

"I have no reason for you not to shoot me. So please just get over with it." The creature said as it closed its eyes and prepared for the shot.

Joey was completely shocked. The demon wasn't even trying to escape? What was going on?

Joey recovered as he retrained his gun onto the creature, cocked it, and began to squeeze the trigger. He expected the demon to pull something at the last second, but when he didn't Joey lowered the gun.

The demon gave him a curious look.

"Is there anyway you can survive without eating humans?" Joey asked.

"Um…I've heard of others of my kind that eat animal. I suppose I could try." The demon suggested.

"Good, then get out of here. I don't want to see you again because the next time I do, I won't hold back. You got it?" Joey questioned.

The demon blinked in surprise, but nodded, "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. Now leave." Joey said as he started for the door.

Before he left he watched as the demon turned and took off out the window.

**The End**

I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you all tomorrow with the next one. Thanks again to everyone whose reading these.


	8. Fire

Hi again! I hope everyone enjoyed the Halloween fic and here is the normally scheduled one:

Title: Fire

Pairing: Flareshipping (Seto/Yami/Yugi)

Rating: T

Warning: None…

Disclaimer: This makes me depressed…Yugioh is no mine…

**Fire**

Thick black smoke rose into the air as firefighters tried to prevent the Kame Game Shop from burning to the ground. Things were not looking good.

A small tri-color haired teen cried into the shoulder of a boy, who could have been his brother, as the older teen tried to sooth the younger.

"Where are we going to go?" Yugi asked through his tears.

"I've called Seto and he says that we can stay with him as long as we need." Yami assured the younger one.

Just then, as if on cue, a long black limo pulled up across the street from the burning building.

A tall brunette wearing a long trench coat stepped out and walked to the two teens, "Are you two alright?"

Yugi pulled away from Yami and ran into the teen CEO's arms, bawling.

"We're fine." Yami answered for his smaller counterpart, "I can't say the same for the shop though."

"That's alright. As long as the two of you got out all right I don't care." Seto said as he stroked Yugi's hair.

Yugi pulled away just enough to look up at Seto's face, "Thank you for letting us stay with you Seto, but are you sure we won't be a-"

Seto tried very hard not to roll his eye and he succeeded, "No, Yugi, the two of you will not be a burden."

"Are you su-" Yugi tried again.

"Yes, Yugi, I'm sure." Seto assured, "Now come on, let me get the two of you to my place."

Seto led Yugi and Yami to the limo and waited for the two to get in and then climbed in after them.

**The End**

Note: Yugi's grandfather is not in this fic, I just didn't want to deal with him, so don't worry, he didn't die.

Another one of my shorter fics, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Please keep sending me reviews they make me very happy. And for next week:

1-Title: Laser Tag

Pairing(s): Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi) and Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou)

Genera: General

2-Title: Drenched

Pairing: Hikarishipping (Malik/Ryou/Yugi)

Genera: Comedy(?)/General

3-Title: All In All

Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi) if you squint

Genera: General

4-Title: Torn

Paring(s): Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi) mentioned, Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi) if you squint

Genera: Hurt/Comfort

5-Title: Not Myself

Pairing: None

Genera: General

See you all next week, I hope you enjoyed the new installments.


	9. Drenched

I'm really sorry for being a day late guys. I've been really busy with NaNoWriMo so I totally forgot. Anyway there was only one vote , but that's okay. So, here's the winner.

Title: Drenched

Pairing: Hikarishipping (Malik/Ryou/Yugi)

Rating: T+

Warning: Some language and suggestiveness

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine…Anyone want to give it to me for Christmas?

**Drenched**

Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled as rain poured down from the pitch dark sky.

Three figures ran through the wet street to the Kame Game Shop.

The shortest of the three laughed as he unlocked the back door to the shop and allowed the other two in before following them.

"You two look like drowned rats." Malik said laughing as he removed his coat.

"You don't look any better." Ryou replied, plopping down on the coach and removing his wet shoes.

"At least you guys don't look as bad as me." Yugi said, his normally upright spiky hair was so heavy that it now clung to his face and neck and his blond bangs were in complete disarray.

"I don't know, I think I like it down." Malik said as he walked over to the boy with a smirk on his face, "It reminds me of you covered in sweat."

Yugi smacked Malik on the back of the head as Ryou burst into laughter.

"Get your mind out of the gutter or I'll throw you back outside." Yugi threatened jokingly.

Malik rubbed the back of his head, "You're just as dirty minded as I am when you want to be."

"Your point being?" Yugi asked.

Malik stuck his tongue out at him and Yugi blew him a kiss.

"Alright, knock it off you two." Ryou said as he stood up and walked to the entryway to the kitchen, peeking inside, "Where are Yami and your grandpa?" He asked as he started back toward his fellow hikaris.

Yugi sat on a chair, "Oh, Grandpa forced Yami to go with him to help him with an exhibit at the museum."

"Poor Yami." Malik said.

"Nah." Yugi said, "He actually enjoys it."

"Oh, well then, never mind." Malik corrected.

Just then there was another large crack of lightning and the light went out.

"Shit!" Ryou yelled as he tripped over something on his way to the others.

Yugi giggled lightly, "You okay Ryou?" He asked, groping around in the dark to help the white haired boy.

Ryou yelped suddenly, "That was my ass, Yugi."

Malik burst into laughter.

"Sorry Ryou." Yugi apologized and grabbed his hand, helping him up, "I think we have candles in the kitchen."

"I'll get them." Malik said as he walked into the kitchen.

Yugi and Ryou waited in the dark as they heard Malik rummage around in the drawers, "Where are the matches Yugi?!" Malik yelled.

"On top of the fridge!" Yugi answered.

The two heard Malik light the match and saw a dim flickering light come from the kitchen as Malik walked back into the room holding the lit candle.

Malik placed the candle on the side table and the three sat on the couch.

"This is fun." Ryou said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you guys want to do? I mean there's not much without the power, but…" Yugi suggested.

Malik smirked slightly as he leered at Yugi and Ryou, "I can think of something fun we can do without the lights."

"No Malik." Yugi said.

"Aw, come on. When will we get a better chance?" Malik whined

"Actually, I think Malik has a point." Ryou quipped.

"What?!" Yugi asked, slightly surprised.

"I do?...I mean…of course…" Malik rambled, "…I get him first!" He suddenly yelled as he jumped on Yugi and pinned him to the coach.

Yugi yelped, "Do I get a say in this?!"

"No!" Malik and Ryou shouted in unison.

Malik straddled Yugi's hips and kissed him as Ryou moved to the chair to give them more room.

Malik moved his mouth to Yugi's neck, pushing the wet hair out of his way, as he used his free hand to pull the ends of Yugi's shirt out of his pants and start to push it up.

Then the door opened.

"What in the world is going on?!" Yami nearly screamed.

Malik practically jumped off of Yugi as they all looked wide-eyed at the startled dark.

"What were the three of you doing?!" Yami insisted.

The three hikaris glanced at each other and then looked back to the shocked spirit, "Ummm…nothing." They said in unison.

"And why are the lights off?" Yami asked as he flipped the switch and they turned on.

"Wait, I thought the power went out." Yugi said.

Ryou and Yugi looked to Malik who grinned, "Oh. Opps."

**The End**

I hope you all liked this one and I hope there will be more votes next time. Please keep up the reviews guys, I really like them. Anyway for next week:

1-Title: Here it Goes

Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Genera: General

2-Title: Fear

Pairing: There's meant to be Puzzleshipping if you squint, but I don't think it's there

Genera: Supernatural

3-Title: Scars

Pairing: Rivalshipping

Genera: Hurt/Comfort

4-Title: Don't Dream It's Over

Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)

Genera: General

5-Title: Forgot

Pairing: Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi)

Genera: Romance/General


	10. Don't Dream It's Over

Hey, where is everyone? I once again only got I vote… Well, I hope you guys aren't getting bored with this. I would like to thank Always A Bookworm for continuing to review though, thank you. Anyway, here's this week's update.

Title: Don't Dream It's Over

Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)

Rating: T+

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: When I finally rule the world Yugioh will be mine, but until then…

**Don't Dream It's Over**

_Yugi opened his eyes to see a dimly lit bedroom that he did not recognize. He tried to sit up, but soon realized that his wrists were tied to the headboard of the bed he was on._

_ Suddenly he heard a quiet chuckle and jolted in the direction of the noise._

_ "B-Bakura, what's going on?" Yugi asked, slight relief washing over his nerves at the sight of his boyfriend._

_ "Oh, nothing." Bakura replied as he took a step closer to the bound teen._

_ "Can you untie me?" Yugi asked, still a little frightened especially because of the not-so-innocent looking grin on the former thief's face._

_ "Why would I want to do that? You can't struggle if you're tied down." The albino said as he kneeled onto the bed and straddled the younger boy's hips._

_ "W-what are you d-doing?" Yugi asked now terrified._

_ Bakura, ignoring the question, reached into an inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing and removed a small dagger, raising it to his lips and liking the blade._

_ Yugi gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of the small weapon, "Ba-kura, please, you're sc-scaring me."_

_ "Good, that was my goal." Bakura said as he lowered the knife, leaned forward, and forced his lips onto the small teen's._

_ Yugi's eyes widened again and he struggled to break the kiss as the albino swiped his tongue across Yugi's lower lip. When Yugi refused to allow Bakura entrance the taller bit his lower lip, causing him to gasp and giving Bakura the chance to force his tongue into Yugi's mouth._

_ The kiss lasted until Bakura pulled away for air, another grin on his face as he watched the younger pant._

_ Yugi looked up at the taller with eyes that were glistening and brimmed with tears, "Bakura, w-why are you d-doing this?"_

_ Bakura smirked, "Because I enjoy watching you squirm." He, answered, raising the dagger he was still holding and pressing it to Yugi's neck, "Now, beg."_

_ Yugi blinked, "W-what?"_

_ "You heard me. Beg me not to hurt you." Bakura demanded._

_ "'Kura, wh-?" Yugi started, but stopped as he felt the blade being pressed harder against his skin._

_ Bakura lowered his head to the smaller's ear and hissed, "I said beg!"_

_ The tears finally started to fall as Yugi did as he was told, "P-please, d-don't hurt m-me."_

_ Bakura laughed, "There's a good boy."_

_ Bakura removed the knife, lent down, and forced his tongue back down the others throat._

_ Again Yugi did his best to get away from the crazed teen above him, but to no avail, so he did the only thing that his frazzled mind could think of._

_ Bakura jolted away with a glare, raising a hand to his mouth, "You little bitch. You fucking bit me!"_

_ Yugi watched horrified as Bakura raised the dagger again and brought it down fast-_

- - -

Yugi gasped as he shot out of his bed and into a sitting position, his hands flying to grab at his throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" A voice asked from his side.

Yugi turned his head to see a very disgruntled Bakura glaring at him with tired eyes.

"Oh gods, it was only a dream!" Yugi sighed as he relaxed back into the bed next to his boyfriend, placing a heart on his chest and feeling his erratically beating heart.

"You woke me up for that?" Bakura asked grumpily.

Yugi smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep."

Bakura gave Yugi another glare, a little softer this time, "Don't wake me up again, got it?"

"Yes, sorry again." Yugi assured.

"Whatever." Bakura grumbled as he rolled over, pulling the covers further over himself and promptly falling asleep.

Yugi let out another sigh as he sunk back into the bed and willed his heart to slow its beating.

**The End**

Not one of my favorites, but I hope you all liked it. Please keep reviewing, reviews are the only reason I continue updating because if no ones reading what's the point. Please review. For next week your choices are (I think I'm going to reduce the number of choices to three though):

1-Title: Still Waiting

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yami left for Egypt two years ago, but Yugi is certain that he will return.

2-Title: Torn

Pairing(s): Mentioned Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi), Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi) if you squint really hard.

Summary: Seto breaks up with Yugi and Ryou is there to comfort him.

3-Title: Sparring

Pairing: Seth/Atem/Yugi (If anyone knows the shipping name please tell me)

Summary: Atem and Seth practice their swordplay while Yugi watches.

There you are, I decided to switch Genera to Summery because I can never figure out what genera my stories are. I hope the summaries are okay because I'm not too good at those either. Anyway, until next time.


	11. Torn

Hello everyone, here is the latest addition. I hope all of you enjoy it.

Title: Torn

Pairing(s): Mentioned Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi) and Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi) if you squint really, really hard.

Rating: T

Warning: None

Disclaimer: What? Y- You mean I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**Torn**

Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop trying not to make a noise. It was late and he suspected that everyone would already be asleep. Tears were streaming down the tri-color haired boys cheeks as he turned to walk up the stairs.

Suddenly the phone rang and Yugi jumped slightly. He didn't feel like answering, but he decided that it would be best.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Yugi, its Ryou." Came a cheery voice from the phone.

"Oh, hey Ry." Yugi said trying to keep form sounding so sad, but apparently failed.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou asked concerned.

Yugi rubbed at his eyes and sniffled, "Seto broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Ryou asked, shocked, the two had seemed to be getting along so well."

"Because I w-wasn't ready to…you know…" Yugi said, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out.

Ryou understood, "That's horrible Yugi! I'm so sorry. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No, n-not really." Yugi answered.

"Are you sure?" Ryou prodded.

Yugi sniffled again, "Yeah, I'm sure, thank you though."

"Of course, just tell me if you need anything. Know that I'm here for you." Ryou assured.

"Thanks again Ry, you're the best." Yugi said, smiling gently.

"Anything to help. I'll see you tomorrow Yugi, maybe we can do something together." Ryou suggested.

"That sounds good, bye Ryou." Yugi replied.

"Bye Yugi." Ryou replied.

Yugi hung up and turned to continue his journey to his bedroom, he was still sad, but he now felt a tiny bit better.

**The End**

There you have it, the newest installment, please tell me what you think of it and here are your choices for next week.

1-Title: Drunk

Pairing(s): Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi) also I think that there's implied Fragileshipping (Yami/Ryou) and Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey) in the background

Summery: Joey and the other decide to see what it'd be like if they got Yugi drunk

2-Title: One Card Short

Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi)

Summery: Seto has lost something Yugi helps him find it.

3-Title: Waiting For The Light To Change

Pairing: Wishshipping (Joey/Yugi)

Summery: It's Yugi's birthday and Joey is caught in traffic


	12. Drunk

Hey Everyone! Here is today's update. There are actually two this week because there was a tie in the poles, but here is the first one.

Title: Drunk

Pairing(s): Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi) and maybe implied Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey) and Fragileshipping (Yami/Ryou). Tell me if anyone see that because I'm not sure if it's there or not.

Rating: T

Warning: Mention of drug use (alcohol)

Disclaimer: I will own Yugioh one day… I hope

**Drunk**

"Alright, so at the party tonight, I say we get Yug' drunk." Joey said.

Tristan nodded in agreement and Bakura smirked.

Yami sighed, "How many time have I told you not to force alcohol on my hikari?"

"Come on 'Tem, it'll be funny." Joey replied.

"It's not funny to make people make fools of them selves." Ryou quipped.

"Stay out of this hikari." Bakura growled slightly.

"Yeah, and don't ruin our fun Pharaoh." Marik added.

Yami rolled his eyes and Ryou frowned as they reluctantly allowed the others to plot against the poor unsuspecting Yugi.

"Okay, so all we have to do is slip somet'in' into his drink, but we can't let Malik know 'cause if he finds out da plans ruined." Joey explained.

- - -

Finally everyone was gathered in the front room of the Kaiba mansion where Joey had convinced Seto to let them all have a movie party there that night.

"Hey, Yug's you want something to drink?" Joey asked once everyone was settled on the couch, in chairs, or simply on the floor.

"Uh, sure." Yugi answered.

"Hey, I could go for something to." Malik added from his seat on one of the chairs with Yugi curled in his lap.

"Alright." Joey said as he went into the kitchen to get the drinks.

Joey quickly grabbed the soda from the fridge and two glasses and poured the drinks, but before he took them back out to the two who had asked he reached into a cupboard and removed a bottle and added some of its contents to one of the glasses.

Joey then walked back out to the front room and gave the drinks to their respective owners.

Yugi took the spiked soda from Joey and smiled, taking a sip, "Thank Joe."

"No problem Yug'." Joey said.

"Wheeler, could you get me something?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, me too." Marik added.

"No way." Joey said.

"But you got Yugi and Malik drinks." Yami said with a smirk.

"But…Oh, whatever." Joey grumbled as he made his way back into the kitchen.

- - -

About an hour later everyone was quietly watching the movie when suddenly and for no reason Yugi burst into laughter

Everyone turned away from the movie to look at Yugi. Most looked confused as to Yugi's sudden out burst, Yami looked annoyed, Malik looked concerned, and Joey was repressing his own laughter.

"Yugi are you alright?" Malik asked from Yugi's side.

Yugi giggled and hiccupped a few times before he finally answered, "Yeah."

Yugi went to shift in the seat slightly, but instead succeeded in almost falling out of the chair, fortunately Malik was able to catch him before he completely succeeded.

Malik moved himself from the chair so that he was standing in front of Yugi and bent down to look him in the eyes, "Are you sure Yugi?" Malik asked as he placed a finger in front of Yugi's face.

By now no one was paying attention to the movie an instead were watching to see what was going on with Yugi.

Yugi watched Malik's finger as the Egyptian teen moved it back and forth in front of his face, then when Malik moved his finger closer to Yugi's face.

The smaller teens eyes crossed and he giggled harder when the finger touched his nose.

Malik striated himself up and turned to the rest of the group, glaring, "Who spiked Yugi's drink?"

Joey, Marik, and Bakura all looked away.

"Someone answer, now!" Malik yelled.

"It was Joey." Yami answered, strait faced.

"Yami?! Why?!" Joey asked.

"I was against you getting Yugi drunk in the first place remember?" Yami said as he got up to help Yugi out of his chair, "Forgive me for not stopping them from doing this, Malik."

"It's alright, I don't blame you." Malik said as he got on the opposite side of Yugi then Yami had.

Yugi giggled some more as he almost fell out of the two's grip.

"Come on, Aibou, work with us." Yami encouraged Yugi and then turned to Malik, "Let's get him into the car so that you can get him home."

Malik nodded and the three awkwardly started for the door before Malik stopped to turn toward the rest of the group, "The rest of you are going to get it tomorrow."

**The End**

There you go, I hope you like it, I know that this is not very good, but I hope you guys like it. Well, on to the second update for today, the poll will be there.


	13. One Card Short

Hello again here is the second update for today.

Title: One Card Short

Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi)

Rating: K+ (I think)

Warning: I think Seto may be a little OOC

Disclaimer: In my dreams Yugioh belongs to me, but sadly this is reality. The song One Card Short from the Yugioh the Movie soundtrack does not belong to me either.

**One Card Short**

Yugi entered the room of the Kaiba mansion that he shared with his boyfriend. As he opened the door he was greeted to a rather odd sight.

Seto was on his knees in front of his dresser looking though the drawer and haphazardly throwing clothes around.

Yugi blinked, "Is everything alright Seto?"

The young CEO didn't even look up, "I've lost something."

Yugi walked over, "Oh, maybe I can help you find it."

"Yeah, whatever." Seto said as he got up and walked over to his nightstand, opening it and looking through it as well.

"What is it that you've lost?" Yugi asked.

Seto stopped to look at Yugi and sighed, "You know that necklace I wear, the one shaped like a duel monsters card? Well, I wear it because it's actually a locket with-"

"A picture of Mokuba in it?" Yugi asked.

Seto blinked, "How did you know that?"

Yugi blushed, "Because I have it." He said as he pulled the said necklace out of his pocket.

Seto strode over and took the jewelry from him, "Why did you have this?"

"Open it." Yugi said.

Seto did as he was told. As the locket opened he saw the picture of his little brother like he knew he would, but on the other side was a new picture, it was of Yugi.

"I hope its okay, I mean, it's your birthday and I couldn't think of anything to get you so I asked Mokuba and he suggested this." Yugi rambled, afraid that Seto might be angry.

Seto looked at Yugi and then back at the locket. He then closed it, put it around his neck and leaned down to give Yugi a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." Seto said.

Yugi grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

**The End**

Alright there you have it. I hope you liked the two updates for today. Well, here is today's poll.

1-Title: Rest in Pieces

Pairing: Mentioned, one-sided, Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yami has gone to the after life and Yugi misses him (I know it's overused but I think I did pretty well) also a songfic.

2-Title: Work

Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi)

Summery: Seto is far too distracted by Yugi to get any work done

3-Title: Don't Be Sad

Pairing: Hikarishipping (Malik/Ryou/Yugi) if you squint and maybe implied, one-sided Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi misses Yami and Ryou and Malik come to comfort him.


	14. Don't Be Sad

Hello people! Fortunately there was not a tie this time, so there will only be one update today. I hope you enjoy it.

Title: Don't be sad

Pairing: Implied Hikarishipping (Malik/Ryou/Yugi)

Rating: K+

Warning: None… Maybe angst…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song Don't Be Sad by… I forgot… but I don't own it

**Don't Be Sad**

Tears cascaded down Yugi's face as he tried to hold back the sobs that were trying to escape. He pulled the covers of his bed further over himself, hoping that his grandfather would not hear his weeping.

Downstairs he could here the door bell ring and tried and failed to disappear under his blankets. He knew that it would probably be Joey or Tea trying to consol him, but they didn't understand, they weren't the ones who had lost the other half of their soul.

Just then there was a knock on his bedroom door and he ignored it, hoping that his friends would get the hint and just leave him to his misery.

Unfortunately they were being persistent today and opened the door without his consent.

Yugi rolled over so that he was now facing the wall with his back to his bedroom door, "Please just go away, I don't want to talk about it. You just don't understand."

Despite Yugi's words he heard two pairs of foot steps walk across his bedroom floor and then felt his bed dip as someone took a seat at the edge of his bed.

"We understand more then you think we do Yugi." A voice replied, but it wasn't one of the voices Yugi had been expecting.

Yugi turned around to face the two trespassers and was surprised to see Malik and Ryou looking at him with concern.

Ryou smiled sadly, "We wanted to make sure you were okay, the others were worried about you and we told them we'd check up on you for them."

"Yeah, we figured it would be best if it was us, I mean, we weren't as close to our yami's as you were to Atem, but we still know what it feels like to share a body with someone for so long and then to suddenly not have them there anymore." Malik said, "We had a feeling you would be sick of hearing how they know what you're going through when you know they don't."

"Guys, I don't really-" Yugi started.

"Oh, we knew you wouldn't want to talk. We didn't come to talk about it. We just came here to keep you company and to be here if and when you did want to talk about it." Malik interrupted.

Ryou nodded, "We just want to help you is all Yugi."

Yugi sat up slightly, he couldn't believe how nice Ryou and Malik were being to him, sure he considered them friends, but he never really talked to them or spent time with them, but here they were trying to tell him that they knew what he was going through and unlike all his other friends they really did know.

Yugi smiled despite the tears still falling down his cheeks, "Thank you. I guess I just needed to know that I'm not the only one going through this."  
Ryou and Malik smiled softly in reply.

"Anything to help." Ryou said as he also sat at the edge of Yugi's bed.

**The End**

Well, there you have it. I hope you all liked it. Here are the choices for next week:

1-Title: Helpful

Pairing: Implied Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi needs to clean his room and Ryou helps out

2-Title: The Beginning

Pairing: Puzzleshipping

Note: 1st of 6 "Ode to NaNoWriMo" one shots

Summery: Yugi decides that he wants to participate in NaNoWriMo

3-Title: Rescue Me

Pairing: Wishshipping (Joey/Yugi)

Summery: Joey's dad kicks him out of the house for the night and Yugi offers to let him stay at his house


	15. Rescue Me

Hello! Here is this week's update. There was only one review :( but oh well. On with the new addition.

Title: Rescue Me

Pairing: Implied Wishshipping (Joey/Yugi)

Rating: T+

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song Rescue Me by Buck Cherry

**Rescue Me**

"Get the fuck out of here you little shit!" The man yelled as he threw an empty beer bottle at his son.

Fortunately the man was too drunk to have kept his aim so Joey was easily able to dodge the bottle and instead of hitting its target it smashed against the wall.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm leavin'." Joey yelled back as he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Joey cussed and pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he trudged down the street in the pouring rain. He was going to just head to the park - this wasn't the first time that he had been kicked out of the house and had to spend the night sleeping on one of the benches - when he heard splashing footsteps approach.

"Joey?" A familiar voice asked.

Joey turned to see Yugi walking toward him holding a plastic bag and an umbrella.

"Hey, Yug'." Joey replied.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Yugi asked as he reached the other and made sure that his umbrella was shielding Joey from the rain too.

Joey chuckled at the concern in his friends voice, "I could be asked you the same thing."

"I was buying groceries." Yugi answered simply, "Now give me your reason."

"Nothin', just goin' for a walk." The blond replied lamely.

"In the middle of this?! You should be at home, Joey." Yugi scolded softly.

Joey sighed, "I can't."

Yugi blinked, "Why not?"

"The old man kicked me out, says he doesn't want to see me again, but I know it's just da alcohol talking, so when he gets like dis I just leave da house for da night." Joey explained.

"Oh, Joey, I'm sorry. Where were you going?" Yugi asked.

"Da park." Joey answered.

"You were going to sleep there?! No way! Come on, Grampa will be fine with you spending the night." Yugi said as he awkwardly grabbed Joey by the wrist while still holding his bag of groceries.

Joey allowed the smaller to drag him toward his house, "Yug', it's alright, really. I'm used to it."

Yugi stopped and released Joey's wrist, "You mean this isn't the fist time he's done this?"

Joey shook his head.

"Joey, why haven't you told me? You should know that you're welcome at my house if you ever need a place to stay." Yugi offered.

"But I don't want to bother ya-" Joey started.

Yugi glared softly, "Joey you're my best friend and I'm not going to let you spend the night in the rain, weather you like it or not."

Joey couldn't help, but smile, "Alright, Yug', alright."

Yugi smiled back, "Good, now let's get out of this rain."

Joey nodded and the two once again began their trek to the Muto residence.

**The End**

There you go people! Please continue to review. Reviews make me very happy. Here are the choices for next week:

1-Title: Here It Goes

Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Summery: Ryou tries to gather the courage to tell Yugi how he feels

2-Title: Run

Pairing: Wishshipping (Joey/Yugi) if you squint really, really hard

Summery: Joey and Yugi have a race

3-Title: Be Like That

Pairing: Crossshipping (Marik/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi wonders what it would be like to be in a normal relationship


	16. Be Like That

Hello, here is today's update. I hope you like it.

Title: Be Like That

Pairing: Crossshipping (Marik/Yugi)

Rating: T+

Warnings: Swearing, slight suggestiveness

Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Yugioh for Christmas, but he'll probably just give me socks

**Be Like That**

Yugi sat on a bench at the park and sighed as he watched the umpteenth couple walk by holding hands.

"Why can't I have that?" He whispered to himself.

Yugi was in a relationship and he loved his partner, but he knew that the other wasn't for walks through the park holding hands or candlelit dinners or anything romantic like that.

Yugi loved Marik, but sometimes he wished that their relationship wasn't based off of sex.

Suddenly Yugi heard his name being called and turned to see the owner of the very familiar voice.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Yugi said as he watched his boyfriend walk over to the bench he was on.

Marik smirked, "So you've finally come to realize who I really am?"

Yugi sighed and waited for Marik to take a seat next to him.

"So, what the fuck are you doing here?" Marik asked, he wasn't angry, he just enjoyed cussing.

"I enjoy the peace and quiet." Yugi replied.

Marik made a face, "Who likes that?"

"Sane people." Yugi answered.

"Well, that explains it." Marik said with a grin.

"Mm-hm." Yugi hummed as he watched a butterfly flutter by.

Marik watched Yugi intently for a moment and then poked him in the side.

Yugi jumped slightly and looked at the other, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Marik asked.

Yugi sighed, "Nothing."

Marik blinked, "If you say so." He stood up and then grinned mischievously, "Let's go home, I want to play a game."

Yugi blushed, "I'm not really in the mood Marik."

"Oh, come on pet. I'll tie you up." Marik offered.

Yugi turned a brighter red, "Oh, fine." Yugi gave as he stood up.

"Yes!" Marik cheered as he grabbed Yugi's wrist and started dragging him into the direction of their house.

Yugi looked at his wrist where Marik gripped tightly and smiled slightly, _'Well, I suppose this is close enough.'_

**The End**

Well, there you have it. I wish that I could put up a Christmas fic next week, but unfortunately I don't have any and I've lately been going through massive writer's block, so no Christmas fic unfortunately, but until next time:

1-Title: Scars

Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi)

Summery: Seto comforts Yugi when some sad memories come up (horrible summery, but I couldn't think of anything else, sorry)

2-Title: Encouragement

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi gets stage fright last minute and Yami tries to convince him to go on stage.

3-Title: Everything You Want

Pairing(s): One-sided Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi), One-sided Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Malik likes Yugi, but Yugi like Yami, and Yami is oblivious to everything.


	17. Everything You Want

Ah! I'm SO sorry for missing last weeks update guys, I feel so bad! I hope you can forgive me and I hope that you all enjoy this new update.

Title: Everything You Want

Pairing(s): One-sided Liberashipping (Malik/Yugi), one-sided Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Rating: T

Warning: Light swearing

Disclaimer: Sadly Santa did not give me Yugioh for Christmas

**Everything You Want**

_'Why is he so damn lucky all the time?!'_ Malik thought angrily to himself as he watched his crush try to gain the attention of the most popular guy in the school.

_'I'm so much better for him then that pompous bastard.'_ He though as he watched Yami continue to ignore his precious Yugi.

"It's like he doesn't even know I exist." Yugi said, exasperated as he sat down next to Malik, completely oblivious to his friend's thoughts.

_'Yeah, I know how you feel.'_ Malik thought, "I'm sorry Yugi. Anything I can do to help?"

Yugi perked up slightly, "Would you…never mind." He said as he slumped back down.

"Oh, com one Yugi, I'll help you." Malik insisted, _'I'd do anything for you.'_

Yugi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh…w-would you mind talking to him and…uh…"

_'Anything, but that.'_ Malik inwardly groaned, "You want me to get to know him and then tell him he should ask you out?"

Yugi blushed, "If you could, that would be awesome. I'd love you forever!"

Malik sighed, _'If that were the case then we wouldn't be having this conversation.'_

"Would you Malik?" Yugi pleaded.

Malik smiled, "Sure, why not?" He gave, _'I suppose, for you, I could do even this. Why can't you love me?'_

Yugi jumped up and hugged Malik, "thank you, thank you, thank you! Malik you're the best!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Malik said, hugging Yugi back.

Yugi giggled, "Thanks again. I have to go, thanks for helping me Malik."

"Of course, I'll see later." Malik said as he watched Yugi walk away, _'As long as you're happy.'_

**The End**

Again I am really sorry for forgetting last weeks update guys! I promise I won't do that again. Here are the choices for next week:

1-Title: Ode to NaNoWriMo 1 - The Beginning

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi decides that he wants to do NaNoWriMo

Note: I wrote a small series because I wanted to thank NaNoWriMo for the experience I had.

2-Title: School Dance

Pairing: Implied Marik/Bakura/Yugi (unfortunately I do not know the shipping name)

Summery: Yugi goes to a school dance at the insistence of his friends, but he doesn't realize that he being watched

3-Title: Here it Goes

Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Summery: Ryou tries to get over his fear to ask his crush out


	18. School Dance

Please forgive me once again for forgetting to update on time, I know that I said that I would never do it again, but I've been busy and I tend to forget things easily, but no more excuses.

Title: School Dance

Pairing: I8mplied Marik/Bakura/Yugi (I do not know this shipping name for this one, please forgive me)

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did there would be a lot less card games and a lot more Puzzleshipping

**School Dance**

Yugi stood next to the bleachers with a frown on his face as he watched everyone around him dancing, laughing, and having fun. The only reason he was even there was because his friends had insisted that he come. He had agreed, but he was the only one of his friends that wasn't in a relationship, so when a slow song had started all his friends had gone to dance with their dates and had left him alone at the edge of the gym floor.

Little did Yugi know he had two pairs of eyes watching him from the crowd.

"So what are we going to do Bakura?" Marik asked the albino thief.

"About what?" Bakura replied.

Marik rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. About us both liking the Pharaoh's light."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bakura growled.

"Alright, so I can have him then." Marik said as he began to walk over to the small teen.

Bakura grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "Don't even think about it."

"But I thought you didn't want him." Marik said with a smirk.

Bakura glared, "You know I want him. Who doesn't want him?"

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Marik asked.

Bakura released the other's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, I'm sure the Pharaoh wouldn't like us dating his hikari anyway…" Marik trailed off.

Bakura smirked, "No, he wouldn't like that would he?"

Marik grinned and nodded, "Not one bit."

"It's settled then." And with that the two yamis walked over to the lonely light.

**The End**

Once again I am sorry for the late update, but I hope you all enjoyed this new installment. Until next time:

1-Title: Miracle

Pairing: Wishshipping (Joey/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi has become very sick and Joey has no way of paying the medical bills

2-Title: Sympathy

Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)

Summery: Bakura says sorry (gasp)

3-Title: Rest In Pieces

Pairing: Mentioned/One-sided Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yami has returned to the after life, Yugi misses him. A song fic


	19. Sympathy

I am so so so so sorry! My monitor died and I just now got a new one so I haven't been able to do anything on the computer for a while. Again I am sorry for the late update, to make up for it I am going to post two one-shots today, so the poll will be at the end of the next one. First the one that was voted for:

Title: Sympathy

Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi)

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Note: Inspired by the first line of the song Sympathy by The Goo Goo Dolls: "Stranger then your sympathy." Because what is possibly stranger then Bakura apologizing.

Second Disclaimer: I do not own the song Sympathy.

**Sympathy**

"I'm sorry." Bakura grumbled as he looked down at Yugi, who was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree trunk.

Yugi looked up and shielded his eyes, "What?"

Bakura glared softly, "You don't really expect me to repeat it do you?"

Yugi blinked and stood up, dusting off his pants, "No, I guess not…I'm just surprised. Why are you apologizing?"

"Because Ryou made me." Bakura replied.

"No, I meant what are you apologizing for?" Yugi clarified.

Bakura looked away, "For my reaction to what you said yesterday."

Yugi blushed slightly and also looked away, "You don't have to apologize. I mean I can understand if you don't feel the same-"

Yugi was interrupted as he was forced against the tree they were standing under and lips were pressed against his own.

Bakura pulled away glaring softly again as Yugi caught his breath, eyes wide.

"You're an idiot, you know that. The reason I acted like that wasn't because I didn't feel the same way, it was because I did. I just didn't want anyone to know." Bakura growled as he released Yugi.

"Y-you do?" Yugi asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Don't make me say it, because I won't." Bakura warned, "but…yeah, I do."

Yugi broke into a wide grin and threw his arms around the former tomb robber.

"Alright." Bakura said as he pushed Yugi away, "None of that or this isn't going to work."

Yugi blushed as he put his arms behind his back, "Alright, sorry."

"Yeah whatever." Bakura said, "So how do we do this?"

"Do what?" Yugi asked, slightly confused.

Bakura groaned, "You know, be in a relationship."

Yugi smiled widely again, "Oh, well, we could go on dates."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Do we have to?"

"Well, we don't _have_ to, but it would ne nice. We don't have to go out in public if that's the problem, we can just spend time together at each other's houses." Yugi explained.

"Well, I guess that might work. What about in each other's bedrooms?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

Yugi turned bright red, "Well, I-I suppose that would be alright every once in a while."

Bakura continued to smirk, "Then it looks like this relationship will be able to work out better then I thought."

Yugi nodded, still blushing.

"So we might as well get this started. My place or yours?" Bakura asked.

Yugi thought about this, "How about yours?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "Fine with me, be there at six." He said as he started walking away.

Yugi just nodded as he watched his new boyfriend walk away. That had sure been an interesting turn of events, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

**The End**

Again I would like to apologize. I hope that you like this new update, onto the next one.


	20. Rest In Pieces

Here is the second update for this week. I hope it makes up for me being so late on updating.

Title: Rest In Pieces

Pairing: Mentioned, one-sided Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Rating: T

Warning: Sad Yugi… don't worry he doesn't try to kill himself or anything

Disclaimer: Must I keep telling people of my shame? I don't own Yugioh.

**Rest In Pieces**

It had been three years since my yami left to the Spirit World. It still hurt when ever I thought about him. It wasn't just emotional either, when ever my friends mentioned him it was like a painful jolt going through my whole entire body. I wonder if the pain will ever go away.

_Look at me_

_My depth perception must be off again_

'_Cause this hurts deeper then I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time_

_It just shot down my spine_

I took off my shoes and placed them next to the door as I entered the house. I quickly walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed and picked up a picture that sat on the table by my bed. It was a picture that Tea had insisted upon taking. Yami had been in control of the body and Joey had his arm slung over Yami's shoulder and giving him bunny ears. I frowned and put the picture upside down back on my night stand. I lied down on my bed and pulled my pillow closer, burying my face into the fabric. I could still remember the day he left, telling my that even when we were apart we would always have a piece of the other with us, but if that was so then why did I feel so lonely all the time now?

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Reminds me how you lied us down_

_And gently smiled_

_Before you destroyed my life_

It had gotten harder and harder to live with out him in the last couple of days. Part of me wanted to forget all about him so that I could move on with my life, find a boyfriend, and be happy again, but the other side of me wanted nothing more then for him to come back or at least a sign that he still thought about me and missed me, but I knew there was no way.

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

I had never expected to feel this way about him. I thought I was strait, I mean before he came along I had always had a crush on Tea and even after that he was apart of me, he was the other half of my soul. It was narcissism, but I couldn't help it. I had fallen in love with him. He had always protected me and when he was here I was never alone. Then he had left, he had promised that he would always be with me, but I should have known that that was a promise he couldn't possibly have kept. He had been a spirit that hadn't even belonged in this time period. I couldn't blame him for wanting to return home, but part of me wanted to. Part of me wanted to scream at the heavens and ask how he could do this to me, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I could never truly blame him.

_Look at me_

_My depth perception must be off again_

_You got much closer then I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach_

_You held me in your hands_

But why did I have to feel this way? Why did I have to feel so desperate and vulnerable with out him when I know that he will never come back again? Why can't I just give up on him? Why can't I just deal with the fact that I am never going to see him again and get on with my life? Why do I stay up praying to gods that I don't even believe in that he will come back to me? Will I ever be able to live a normal life without him again?

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

**The End**

There you go, I hope you all liked the two new updates and I will try as hard as I can not to be late from now on. Until next time:

1-Title: Fire

Pairing: Flareshipping (Seto/Yami/Yugi)

Summery: The game shop catches on fire

2-Title: Better Days

Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Summery: Yugi and Ryou are having troubled times

3-Title: Let Him Go

Pairing(s): Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi), mentioned Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yami has been gone for sometime and Seto tries his best to make Yugi forget about him


	21. Better Days

Hi Everyone! Yay! I didn't miss my update this time. Anyway, I would like to apologize, the story that won the poll last time was a Flareshipping one, but when I was putting up the poll I didn't realize that it was on I already put on here, please forgive me. There was only one vote, so there was no runner up so I'm just going to put the number two choice. Again I am very sorry.

Title: Better Days

Pairing: Heartshipping (Ryou/Yugi)

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me… yet

**Better Days**

Yugi walked into his house and sighed. He removed his shoes and walked further into his house and collapsed onto the couch, cradling his head in his hands, allowing the tears to fall.

For once Yugi was glad that his boyfriend worked so late, for now he could cry privately, although he knew that he would have to tell Ryou what happened.

Yugi forced himself off the couch and went into his bedroom where he fell onto the bed, curled up under the covers, and fell asleep.

- - -

"Yugi, wake up." Ryou said as he gently shook his small lover.

Normally Ryou would have just let Yugi sleep when he came home so late, but when he had seen Yugi's tear streaked face he thought it best to ask what was wrong.

Yugi groggily opened his eyes to the sight of his concerned boyfriend.

"Are you alright Yugi" Ryou asked.

Yugi frowned as he sat up, "I'm fine…it's just…"

Ryou scooted closer to Yugi and pulled him to his side with his arms around Yugi's waist, "Whatever it is you know you can tell me."

Yugi pulled away slightly so that he could look into Ryou's eyes and then he looked away, and sighed, "I got fired today."

Ryou frowned softly, "That's alright, you can just find a new job."

"I know, it's just, we're having such a hard time with money already and who knows how long it will take for me to get a new one." Yugi ranted.

Ryou smile sadly, "It's alright, we'll make it through."

Yugi cuddled closer to Ryou, "Promise?"

"Yeah." Ryou replied.

**The End**

Alright, I hope you liked it. Here are the choices for next week, I made sure not to make the same mistake again:

1-Title: I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Pairing: Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yami has to go on to the after life, but Yugi doesn't want him to leave, the gods have a solution.

2-Title: Let Him Go

Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi), mentioned Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi)

Summery: Yami has been gone for sometime and Seto tries his best to make Yugi forget about him

3-Title: Lost

Pairing: Riftshipping (Bakura/Ryou/Yugi)

Summery: Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi get lost in the Amazon rain forest. (Yes, I am aware that that is a very lame summery)


	22. Lost

Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I missed my update last week and to make it up I am going to put to new one shots up today. Here is the one that one the poll last time.

Title: Lost

Pairing: Riftshipping (Bakura/Ryou/Yugi)

Rating: T+

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yugioh

**Lost**

"I blame you two for this." Bakura said as he smacked a tree branch away angrily.

"How is it our fault when you're the one who insisted we leave the guide behind and go off on our own?" Ryou asked, irritated with his yami's constant bickering.

"Please don't fight you two." Yugi asked, he was exhausted, he and his two lovers had somehow gotten themselves lost in the Amazon rainforest, he needed to remember never to listen to Bakura again, "We need to think of a way to get back to the guide and we need to reserve our energy incase we're here for a couple days."

"A couple of days?! I knew we shouldn't have come here." Bakura grumbled.

"Well, if you hadn't gone wondering off…" Ryou trailed off.

Yugi was very close to tears, "Please you two, no more."

Ryou noticed Yugi's emotional state and calmed down wrapping an arm around his waist, "Sorry Yugi."

Yugi shook his head, "It's alright Ryou."

"Maybe if the two of you put yourselves to good use we wouldn't be in this mess." Bakura said.

Ryou smacked him upside the head, "Shut up Bakura, or Yugi and I will just leave you here."

"Whatever." Bakura growled folding his arms and sitting down on the ground.

Ryou kicked him in the knee, "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Get off your ass and help us get out of here!" Ryou yelled.

Yugi sighed and pulled away from Ryou as Bakura grumbled and got up, "Come on, I think we should go this way." Yugi said as he walked toward the way they had come.

Ryou shoved Bakura lightly and followed after the small duelist.

Bakura grumbled as he dragged behind.

**The End**

Alright, I hope you liked this one and on to the next.


	23. Valentine's Day

Alright, like I said I wanted to put a second one up to make up for the fact that I missed an update, plus it works out because it's Valentine's Day (or S.A.D. if your me) and I just happen to have a Valentine's Day fan fic, so here it is.

Title: Valentine's Day

Pairing: Trapshipping (Bakura/Yami/Ryou/Yugi)

Rating: T+

Warning: Swearing, slight suggestiveness

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Yugioh?

**Valentine's Day**

"What is the point of this blasted holiday again?" An irritated Bakura asked.

Yami rolled his eyes, "It's to make sure that Yugi and Ryou now that they're loved and not just sex toys."

Bakura smirked, "Who says they aren't?"

Yami smacked the back of Bakura's head, "I do."

Bakura growled and rubbed his now sore head, "Yeah, whatever. What are we supposed to do anyway?"  
"We buy them flowers, chocolates, and other things. Then we either cook – which is out of the question since Yugi banned us from the kitchen after the spaghetti accident – or take them out to dinner." Yami explained.

"Why the fuck would we do any of that?" Bakura cursed.

"Because it will make them happy." Yami answered, annoyed.

"So? Can't we just pull the 'I'm a 5,000 year old spirit, I've never heard of that before' act?" Bakura asked.

"We did that last year." Yami reminded him.

Bakura blinked and then grinned, "Oh, yeah. That was a very fun day."

Yami rolled his eyes again, "Head out of the gutter Bakura. Today is about our hikaris."

Bakura shuddered at the sweetness in the other's voice, "Don't go soft on me now Pharaoh."

Yami groaned and grabbed the albino thief's arm, dragging him toward their next destination, "Get over yourself Bakura."

Bakura grumbled as he reluctantly allowed the former monarch to pull him to the next store.

**The End**

Well, there you go. I hope you like the two new additions and I would like to apologize again for missing my update. Please review. Here are the choices for next week:

1-Title: Not Myself

Pairing: None

Summery: Yugi is afraid of what these memory lapses mean

2-Title: Rumor

Pairing: Maybe Kleptoshipping (Bakura/Yugi) if you squint really hard

Summery: Bakura is a new student

3-Title: Casino

Pairing: Rivalshipping (Seto/Yugi)

Summery: Seto owns a casino


End file.
